


Touched Me Just Right

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, D/s themes, Daddy!George, Feminization, Gags, Hand Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Papi!Alex, Top!George, bottom!Thomas, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas has been in a relationship for awhile and they finally test him with how far he'll go. This is the result of many months planning of course. Maybe his Papi and Daddy will go easy on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



> I'm a dirty sinner and this is Reason #1 I'm going to hell. That being said, enjoy.

Thomas was getting stiff. He'd been blindfolded and gagged in this position for long enough for his joints to start to protest. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were folded beneath him. He pressed his chest to them like instructed and couldn't help but let his mind wander over what Papi and Daddy wanted him to do. He didn't have anything stopping any sounds from being heard but beyond his heart beating like thunder in his ears and his rough breathing he hadn't heard much. Once, this might have bothered him but he knew his Papi and Daddy would take care of him. He knew this. He knew this like he knew he was tall, like he knew he had to breathe, and like he knew he was alive.

A hand trailed lazily down his spine and he tensed under the touch, it was so unexpected. It continued to trail up and down his spine and gradually he relaxed underneath it. The hand was soft, not in conventional means though. The hand was rough and calloused from years as a general at the front lines but it was soft in it's gesture. Thomas had known hard hands and sometimes faced them when being punished. But the hand was soft and large, his Daddy's. He could picture the hand now, a large broad palm with thick, calloused fingers. If it was his right hand there would be a small scar on the first joint of his thumb from an accident during the war. The story went that he got in a fight and a knife nicked him just right. Still he loved merely holding and examining his hands, they were so tough yet they often touched and held him like he was the finest, fragile, china doll. 

Papi's hands were smaller and always teased more. Ultimately they had smaller palms but his fingers in comparison were longer (proportionally) and slender. Papi's hand were made to make, write, create; they weren't meant to spare time on Thomas, in his opinion. Yet they did, those hands would stop creating and just love Thomas. He didn't quite understand how those hands, hands that made such violent gestures and punched and fought could be so kind to him. The hands would explore his body every time like it was some new, interesting, uncharted, land. They could go from reverent to teasing in a flash and were intent on driving insane on touch alone. If he could see his Papi's hands they almost always had an ink stain or two. He often wondered how he got so much ink on them but often discarded that thought as they began to tease him. 

A lazy hum drew him from his thoughts and he cocked his head, turning it towards the source, to search for the noise. A hand gently guided his head back to looking forward again. A disapproving tut came from his left. His Daddy spoke after a pause, "Not yet baby girl, just wait it out for us."

A small whine tore from his throat that was mostly stopped by the gag but, he supposed by the answering chuckles from both his Papi and his Daddy heard it. The hand rubbing his back was joined by another and they began to gently massage his shoulder blades. He arched into the touch to the best of his ability. The hands, large and gentle (for now), continued to massage him.  
After what could have been two minutes or ten minutes or even two hours (he couldn't keep track of time when he was like this), the hands stopped their ministrations. Two smaller, more delicate hands wrapped around his shoulders and guided him into sitting up and off his knees. His chin dropped to his chest and he leaned into the touch. 

"Do you think you can stand up by yourself baby girl?" His Papi asked. 

He shook his head, he could barely feel his legs due to how long he'd been sitting in his position. Silence met his answer and just before he was going to whine his Daddy's hands wrapped around his waist and guided him to stand. His legs shook and he stumbled, lurching forward. Another pair of hands caught him by his chest and straightened him up. Pins and needles shot up his legs and he shifted on them to try and get them to go away. 

He let out a squeak of surprise as he was scooped into a pair of arms. A hand pet his hair and he was gently shushed. He shifted in the large arms and tried to snuggle closer to his Daddy. The chest he pressed into let out a huff of amusement. If he could have he would have smiled but as it was he nuzzled blindly at the chest. He felt the motion of walking and they stopped. 

"Baby girl, I'm going to sit you on the bed, okay?" His Daddy said before gently setting him on the bed. He shifted and tried to get as comfortable as he could. With his hands behind his back it was harder but, eventually he found a position that worked the best. A hand came to rub his thighs and he bit down on his gag to fight from making sounds, he wouldn't come undone so fast. 

"What's wrong baby girl, don't you like Papi touching you?" His Papi teased. He froze and gaped, or it would have been gaping without the gag. He dropped his chin to his chest in a show of shame. He sniffled and shook his head, trying to get his point across. If he could speak he would immediately deny what was said but he couldn't so, he tried his hardest to get his point across. 

A hand wrapped around his cock and he immediately let out a loud whine, even from behind a gag. Two more hands began to roam his chest and they teasingly traced his body. He squirmed under the touches. His sensitivity was normally pretty high but the loss of sight and the use of his hands made him so much more sensitive. He swore his Daddy and Papi knew this and abused that fact relentlessly. 

After a little bit of this his Papi spoke up, "Okay baby girl, here's what's going to happen. Daddy and I will both satisfy ourselves. You can come as much as you want but know we won't stop until we're satisfied, understand?" 

He nodded and rested his head back on the pillow beneath him. The hands on his chest lightly pinched and played with his nipples and he arched into their touch. A ragged moan escaped him as the hand stroking him picked up speed. He tried to thrust up into it but the hand petting his thigh held him down. 

Both his Daddy and Papi continued to play with him till he was achingly hard. His moans and whines were almost constant; the gag only succeeded in quieting them somewhat. The hand around his cock released it and he let out a little sob at the loss of contact. 

It was moments like this when he disliked being blindfolded and gagged. If it was just one of the two he could glare or properly whine about it. That being said he did slightly enjoy being powerless (oh who was he kidding he reveled in being powerless). It had taken a lot of work for him to be comfortable with this degree of helplessness. Many months and many scenes working him up to this had made him secure in trusting his Papi and Daddy. Occasionally they might have had a bad time or two but they always stopped when he asked, however that may be, and made sure he felt safe before (if he wanted to) continuing or stopping altogether. Through this process he'd honestly learned quite a bit about himself and sure, he was proud of it. In private he could behave as submissively as he wanted and they accepted that sometimes he couldn't be submissive without being bratty. Ultimately though, his Papi and Daddy loved him or at least cared deeply for him as he was, and he loved them too. 

A finger pressing against his entrance, covered in lube, brought his attention back faster than he could believe. He took deep breaths and tried to relax, knowing that made it easier. The finger belonged to his Papi, it was too slim to be Daddy's. Gently, as if he were taking it slow for Thomas to become even more sensitive, his Papi began to pump his finger achingly slow. The slow drag, in and out, began to drive him crazy. He wanted, no, needed more. A high pitched, needy, whine came through the gag and made his point well enough. Two chuckles were his answer. 

One of the hands playing with his sensitive nipples moved and gently pet his hair before gently stroking his face. A breath on his neck was his only warning before someone, presumably his Daddy, began to suck a mark on his neck. He moaned brokenly as the mouth continued to suck marks across his neck, collarbone, and chest. Distantly he became aware that he was leaking by this point, it wouldn't take much to make him come by now. When the second finger was added to the thrusting he bit down sharply on his gag to keep himself from coming. However that was ruined when a tongue licked his length. He came hard and across his stomach, crying out despite the gag. 

He sagged against the pillows and the bed as he relaxed and came down from his high. The slow drag of fingers had sped up and soon became too much, just as he loved it to. He took deep breaths to combat the overstimulation but at the same time he basked in it. 

"Oh look at you, baby girl. You're such a slut for us we don't even have to do much and hear you are, making a mess of yourself," His Daddy purred against his chest, "You're so beautiful like this." 

He hummed around his gag and nodded in agreement. Soon his Daddy stopped sucking marks on his body and leaned away, presumably to watch what was about to happen. His Papi, unbeknownst to him, was lining up and pushing in. HIs back arched off the mattress as he vainly tried to grasp at the bedsheets beneath him, holding them in a white knuckled grip. HIs breath came in sharp, harsh, biting gasps. Eventually he began to relax, and his Papi began to thrust. 

He felt a frenzied need for more, more force, more speed, more everything. He was walking a fine line between overstimulation and joy and by God was he loving it. His hips soon matched his Papi's pace, thrusting to meet them. His moans soon grew in volume from barely heard to loud, brave, declarations. A hand grabbed at his cock and soon began to pump it in time with their thrusts. The overstimulation of this brought tears to his eyes and a sob from his throat. He fought to talk around his gag but it mostly came out as gibberish. Tears filled his eyes and wet his blindfold and streaked his cheek. With another harsh cry he spilled over the hand stroking him. Dimly, through the haze of his orgasm, he felt his Papi come inside him and relax against him.

After a few seconds his Papi pulled out and he immediately felt empty, both literally and metaphorically. Right about now he felt strung out and worn. Tears leaked from his eyes and a kinds thumb brushed them off his cheek and a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. He felt a hand run through his hair and his Papi shushed him gently. After a few seconds he quieted and his tears cleared up, for the most part. He took a deep, shaky breath and nodded, signaling he was good. 

His Daddy gently checked how stretched he was before he gently pushed in. The stretch, was slightly less than adequate so he felt pain race up his spine along with a thrill of joy. He whimpered at the overpowering sensation and he felt his tears start anew. He wasn't sure if his sobs were of pleasure or pain, most likely somewhere in between. He felt his Daddy began to thrust as his Papi gently mouthed at his neck. 

"Baby girl, do you want me to touch you?" His Daddy asked.

Frantically, he shook his head. That would be too much, too soon. A hum answered him and soon his Daddy's thrusts picked up in speed and force. He weakly moaned, utterly debauched and he let his Daddy use him as he wished. His third and final orgasm of the night came as a surprise. He was enraptured by the build of pleasure and he honestly thought he'd have more of a build up but his pleasure peaked early and he came with a ragged sob. Weakly he let himself lay relatively limp as his Daddy finished a few thrusts later. He sniffled as his sobs subsided, lapsing into silence. 

After his Daddy pulled out two faces peppered his face in kisses and he weakly smiled. They both praised him but he was so tired he could barely hear them, but he got the gist of them. He was exhausted, or beyond exhausted as he relaxed into the bed. He was actually shaking with exhaustion as someone, he didn't care who, rolled him on his side and untied his hands. He limply rolled back to his back. A damp cloth cleaned him off gently and he relaxed further into the pillows. Delicate hands untied his gag and he closed his mouth. The bed sunk beneath one weight, then another. The larger weight, his Daddy, drew him to his chest and gently slipped the blindfold off. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them, burying his face in his Daddy's chest to avoid what seemed like blinding light (it was probably half light from the sun setting). His Papi curled up to his back and ran his hands through his hair. He relaxed between them and could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Despite his haze of exhaustion a familiar swell of pride was born in his chest. He'd been good for Papi and Daddy, he'd been perfect. 

"Love you," he slurred, blinking up at his Daddy before turning to his Papi, "Love you too." 

His Papi smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Love you too, baby girl." 

His Daddy smiled down at him, "We both love you, sweetie. Now go to sleep, we all know you're very tired and you're basically falling asleep on me right now." 

He nodded and snuggled up to his Daddy's chest, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.


End file.
